Incognito Love
by in wonderlandxX
Summary: your typical guy and girl best friend love story. Ron falls for Hermione, his best friend since grade school and in order to save their friendship he places her on blind dates with all the wrong men. So what happens when the one guy who’s right for Hermio
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends do not belong to me. Alas if only, imagine the wicked things I could do if I owned Ron. ;)

Summary: your typical guy and girl best friend love story. Ron falls for Hermione, his best friend since grade school and in order to save their friendship he places her on blind dates with all the wrong men. So what happens when the one guy who's right for Hermione is the one pushing her away?

_

* * *

_

Incognito Love

**One Turn Me On**

Hermione Granger, graduate student of Cambridge and top-notch lawyer at Kerry Spink, was having minor issues with her stove that had yet to be solved.

"You sodding piece of shit, turn on!"

Ah, the wonders of a lawyers' ever so _vast_ vocabulary.

That being said, she violently pressed every knob on the appliance, ignoring the distressed calls that any sane person would've long ago acted upon. However, Hermione was infected by the common cold, dubbed the hormone wrecker by the wrecked herself. Having this excuse, she was most certain it was alright to go as far as arguing with a cheery pink colored stove. Between each hoarse scream of 'turn on you pathetic excuse of a stove' was another twist on a miscellaneous knob that in fact had nothing to do with even starting a flame. Finally exhausted from the mini tantrum she was having, Hermione graciously dumped her weight onto a tattered rocking chair that she had so lovingly named Ann at the tender age of five.

"Sorry Ann…"

Hermione ignored the fact that she was, again, talking to inanimate objects. Leaning comfortably into Ann, Hermione rubbed the bridge of her nose, a bad habit she had picked up young, and glowered at the battered stove.

_Where's Betty Crocker when you need her?_

Hermione decided to disregard the fact that Betty Crocker dealt with ovens, not stoves. Certainly if she could bake a cake then she could turn on a gas stove.

So caught up in the staring contest with the stove and the rubbing of her nose, Hermione nearly missed the shrill ringing of her phone. She glanced with sluggish eyes at the distance between the phone and the rocking chair, a good ten footsteps, and decided the world was better off without having to witness her in her crabby state. Not to mention Hermione was all together drained from her lack of kitchen skills, especially when it concerned turning on a stove.

_A **pink** stove, none the less. _

The scowl deepened, and Hermione was about ready to leap a surprise attack on the unsuspecting pink stove until a voice happily interrupted.

"Mornin' sunshine!"

Hermione winced.

"I know you're there so pick up the damn phone 'Mione."

She remained silent wearily gazing between the telephone and the mocking stove.

"Hermione! Hermione, Hermione, Hermione, Herrrmiooonnneee!"

Before the voice could erupt into an even more colorful array of high and low notes, Hermione picked up the phone and snapped into it.

"Ron you twat, what do you want?"

Ignoring the nasty comment, Ron merrily chortled.

""Mione, you sound somewhat sick, must be the ghastly hoarseness in your voice."

Ron grinned, pleased at hearing Hermione squawk indignantly.

"Gee thanks Ron, you know just what to say to flatter a girl."

"Nah, only when it concerns you sunshine."

Hermione could feel a small smile work its way onto her lips. That was the way it had always been between her and Ron, the best of friends ever since first-grade and she had laughed at him for his large feet and he had laughed at her for her buckteeth. (During nap-time Hermione had secretly crawled towards him and bit him with her 'funny beaver teeth'.) Of course over the years braces proved to be most effective and Ron eventually grew in proportion with his big sized feet. And along with these drastic changes, Hermione was positive she'd never meet someone that she could argue about fish sticks like she could with Ron.

"-nd since you're ignoring me I think I'll make a quick stop at that lovely dump that you call an apartment. See ya sunshine!"

Hermione blinked.

_What!_

She finally hung up the phone after thirty seconds, feeling rather stupid.

_The nerve of that man!_

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and went back to rubbing at her nose, renewing the redness of the skin. Deciding there was no helping it; she made her way over to her stereo and played the CD that was currently residing inside it. Soft music made its way throughout the spacious living room and Hermione smiled her consent. Suddenly Hermione felt light-headed and fatigued, quite certain it was the side affects of being sick.

_Well I'm sure taking a small nap before Ron gets here wouldn't hurt much._

With that in mind, Hermione slowly made her way to her cream colored couch and curled on it, yawning contently before soft snores filled the room.

* * *

Ron could feel the familiar warmth spread through his chest as he caught glance of Hermione's apartment. Parking his car, he nervously grabbed the bouquet of three long stemmed sunflowers and jogged to the elevator.

_Why the hell are you so nervous Weasley? It's only 'Mione._

Ron knew better.

Sighing noisily, he waited with mix feelings for the elevator to arrive on the twenty-seventh floor.

_Is it just me or is this elevator taking longer than usual?_

All fingers pointed to Ron.

With a small 'ding', the elevator doors slid open, slower than Ron approved, and he made his way to door 2708. Hand poised before the door, ready to knock it off its hinges, Ron paused changing his mind. He bent down on all fours, realizing how absurd he must look at that moment, and grabbed the spare key under the worn out welcome mat.

_You are too obvious Hermione._

A smirk graced his lips at the thought of Hermione's reaction to his 'treasure hunt'.

_You-what-how-but-simply impossible-bloody hell-**RONALD**!_

Ron chuckled and quietly opened the front door, getting ready to surprise his beloved Her-

_Whoa, whoa back up pal. Since when has Hermione belonged to you? Snap out of it, you prat._

Ron had made his way deftly through the kitchen and so far there was no sign of Hermione anywhere. He frowned slightly but a predatory grin made its way onto his face. Ron never gave up on a game of mouse and cat. Or was it cat and mouse? Or perhaps it was-

Before Ron could continue his musings, he stumbled upon the living room where Hermione was currently dead to the rest of the world. He paused in the hallway, transfixed at the way one stubborn strand of hair was sliding down her ivory cheek and how her adorable little nose was slightly redder than the other parts of her heart shaped face. Ron smiled at this; she had probably rubbed her poor nose to insanity, again. Ron's attention was soon drawn away to the way her chest lightly heaved up with every breath she took and he turned redder than Hermione's nose when he realized what he was doing.

_You're no better than any other pervert out there._

"Ron?"

Hermione's sleepy voice interrupted his inner-battle and soon Ron's blue eyes and his attention were completely focused on her. She met his gaze and Ron inwardly admired how wonderfully _warm_ her hazel eyes were. Finally Hermione broke off the staring first by yawning and rubbing her eye tiredly. She gave him a small smile and Ron couldn't help but blurt out,

"You're ridiculously beautiful, you know that right?"

Hermione turned pink at his words, but gave him a playful smile.

"And you're just plain ridiculous looking but you don't see me yelling it for the whole world to hear."

Ron weakly chuckled along, but could feel slightly dismayed at her words.

_She thinks I'm joking. How could she think that? Can't she see how numbingly gorgeous she is?_

Before Ron could mourn about this further Hermione spotted the sunflowers behind his back and squealed.

"Ronald Weasley, those flowers better be for me or else I'll be forced to _tickle_ you."

Ron faked a mask of horror and let out an anguished groan.

"No! Hermione, my sunshine, my _love_, how could you?"

Hermione simply let out a battle cry and leaped on Ron before he could fully comprehend what was going on. He let out a wounded cry and attempted, though it was a _very_ weak attempt, to get out Hermione's clutches. Hermione merely scoffed and began tickling him until tears began to trail down his cheek and Ron finally made a peace sign.

"Alright! I give in, the sunflowers are for you milady."

Ron thrust the flowers towards her. Hermione looked slightly disappointed at how soon he had given up but gladly took her well won prize. She examined the sunflowers then looked down at Ron who was still lying on the ground, wheezing from the tickle attack. Hermione smiled fondly down at him and lightly kicked him.

"Oh get up; I didn't get you that bad."

Ron childishly stuck out his tongue and slowly got up, groaning.

"I think you broke something…"

Hermione waved a hand in the air carelessly as she found a vase, amazingly, large enough to hold the three stemmed yellow monster.

"Don't be daft Ron, you're fine. Maybe a tad out of shape but there's no helping that."

Hermione shot him a mischievous smile and Ron gasped, appalled.

"I'm deeply offended Miss Granger. Are you saying my figure is not to your liking?"

Ron instantly reddened when Hermione slowly examined him, her gaze leaving him feeling rather vulnerable. She smiled a lazy smile and sauntered over to his still figure until her head was placed directly under his chin and huskily breathed into his ears,

"What I am saying, Mister Weasley is that while your figure may prove quite pleasing to others, I'm afraid it does not reach to my standards."

Ron wasn't sure whether he was more delighted or distressed at the fact that Hermione Granger was actually flirting with him. Ron decided he was _much_ more distressed. How on earth was he going to hide his feelings for her when she was acting so bold? How on earth was he going to hide his affection when he _enjoyed_ how bold she was acting? Ron inwardly moaned; he was without doubt, doomed.

Unable to resist any longer Ron pulled her firmly against him, silently thrilled at how her body felt so perfect pressed against his and murmured quietly,

"Well Miss Granger, I'm afraid you have deeply insulted my masculinity and for that you owe me a favor."

Hermione tipped her head back to give him a questioning look and slightly cocked her head to one side.

"Is that so?"

Ron was positive that if he didn't answer her question soon he would be tempted to ravish her with her soft rose colored lips, just begging to be kissed. His grip on her arms slightly tightened as he tried to cling onto the last remains of his sanity. Giving Hermione a shaky nod the next words came out too harsh for Ron's liking.

"Yes, dance with me 'Mione."

Her name came out as a plea and Hermione gazed into his deep blue eyes. How many times had she found herself lost in those gorgeous eyes of his? More than she felt comfortable with.

"There's no music on."

Ron grabbed the stereo's control from off the table and pressed on, the music once again starting from track one. Ron smiled as he heard the singer's melodious voice drift softly through the room.

"Norah Jones?"

Hermione just gave him an impish grin.

"What can I say? She's a woman after my own heart."

Ron made a noncommittal sound and wrapped one arm around her waist, the other clutching rather possessively at her slender fingers embracing them in his own. He placed their hands on the left side of his chest, just so that maybe she would feel the rapid beating of his heart. Hermione gave into the sensations and placed her head onto his shoulder, inhaling the radiating scent of soap mixed with pineand the musky smell of a warm summer eve. It was absolute _heaven_.

**Like a flower, waiting to bloom  
****Like a light bulb, in a dying room  
****I'm just sitting here, waiting for you  
****To come on home and turn me on**

Ron could feel his heart contract painfully at how close Hermione was to him. He wearily laid his head atop of hers, a soft scent of flowers after a summer's storm assaulting his nose. Without noticing, Ron buried his nose into Hermione's hair and inhaled how nice she smelled. He groaned quietly.Nice was most definitely an understatement.

_What am I doing?_

**Like the desert, waiting for the rain  
****Like a school kid, waiting for the spring  
****I'm just sitting here, waiting for you  
****To come on home and turn me on**

Hermione was currently contemplating the same thing and moaned miserably at how a simple caress on her back made her feel weak in the knees.

_Watch yourself girl._

**My poor heart, it's been so dark  
****Since you been gone  
****After all you're the one who turns me off  
****You're the only one who can turn me back on**

_No man should dance this sinfully well._

_No woman should smell so good._

_Shit._

**My hi-fi is waiting for a new tune  
****My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes  
****I'm just sitting here, waiting for you  
****To come on home and turn me on  
****Turn me on**

* * *

Author's Note: woo wee! I'm finally finished with chapter one, and hopefully you found it to your liking. I'm sort of a newbie at this, obviously, so go easy. Well you probably know what I'm going to ask next (more like grovel). Please, _please_ review! It would mean a lot to this lowly writer. woo wee! I'm finally finished with chapter one, and hopefully you found it to your liking. I'm sort of a newbie at this, obviously, so go easy. Well you probably know what I'm going to ask next (more like grovel). Please, review! It would mean a lot to this lowly writer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and friends are not mine, boo hoo; now let's get on with the story.

Summary: your typical guy and girl best friend love story. Ron falls for Hermione, his best friend since grade school and in order to save their friendship he places her on blind dates with all the wrong men. So what happens when the one guy who's right for Hermione is the one pushing her away?

A/n: I would just like to say first off, thank you for even bothering to read my story.  And second, writer's block is a bitch. So sorry for the delay and if this chapter is utter crap! Oh another thing I forgot to mention in the beginning, this is a non-magic Harry Potter story, so sorry to all the die-hard magic fans out there!

_

* * *

_

Incognito Love

**Two I.O.U**

Ron stared at crinkled piece of paper in his hand, deep in thought. Three simple letters were written on the paper save for the ridiculous looking smiley face at the end that made Ron's heart ache.

_I.O.U _

Eyebrows furrowed in frustration, Ron ran a hand through his hair and grunted. The favor Hermione owed him was not something Ron wanted to see through, but it simply had to be done. Ron winced at the thought of Hermione's reaction but steeled his determination. She owed him and so she would have to go through with it, no matter how much it affected his already hurting heart. It would just have to hurt more, _especially_ after what had happened today.

_

* * *

The song had long ago ended and changed to something more upbeat but that didn't seem to bother the two couple wrapped up in each other's embrace. Hermione rested her head on Ron's chest, confusion and another alien feeling bubbling up in her chest until she felt she could no longer hold in the feelings overwhelming her sense and thoughts. She slowly lifted up her head, wanting badly to rest it on his chest again, and met Ron's gaze. Before Hermione could even process the thought she blurted out breathlessly,_

"_What are we doing Ron?"_

_There was something there in Ron's eyes that Hermione had only seen once and it still sent shivers of apprehension up Hermione's spine. Suddenly his eyes cleared and he gave her a small smile tweaking her nose playfully._

"_We're dancing 'Mione, that's what we're doing."_

_Hermione opened her mouth to argue further, she knew they were dancing dammit but there was something more; something deep she just couldn't understand and it was getting to her. Ron seemed to sense how she was feeling for before she could even utter a sound he placed a finger on her lips effectively shutting her completely. A look of desperation flashed in those blue eyes but it was gone as soon as it had appeared. Giving a quick glance to the clock Ron gave Hermione another small smile and murmured more to himself than to her,_

"_It's already six-thirty, you must be famished. Come and I'll make you some dinner, knowing how you cook it'd probably be better that way anyway."_

_Ron gave her an impish grin and Hermione could help it; she bit his finger. Hermione hadn't meant anything out of it, just a playful nip. But she instantly regretted the tiny action as she watched Ron's cobalt eyes grow wide and suddenly darken with…what? Desire? Suddenly Hermione was afraid to know the answer and quickly withdrew her hold on his finger. Silence pervaded for a few more minutes until Hermione over zealously jabbered,_

"_Well what are you waiting for? I'm starving so go and make dinner before I whip you."_

_It was another weak attempt at a joke to lighten the atmosphere, accompanied with a naughty grin until the word's second meaning caught up to Hermione. The naughty grin vanished in an instance and in its place a wretched blush spread across Hermione's features faster than a forest fire. Ron gave a pathetic attempt at chuckling then before Hermione could squeak a apology he had disappeared into the kitchen, pots banging noisily. Hermione made a groan of despair, she was acting like a complete idiot and Ron wasn't helping. Not to mention the looks he had given her; Hermione began rubbing her nose vigorously, stressed beyond belief. _

_It's the sickness; it's finally getting to me. _

_Hermione firmly nodded, thoroughly convinced it was the cold, aka hormone wrecker, that was making everything so awkward. Determined to patch things up, Hermione ventured into the kitchen, rather bravely she thought, and stood nervously behind the red-head who was currently chopping carrots. Ron acted as if he hadn't noticed Hermione enter the kitchen, but she knew better. He was now chopping the carrots with more vigor, as if his life counted on it. Hermione winced slightly, watching as carrots soon disappeared into tiny orange slices. _

"_If you're not careful you'll chop off your own finger."_

_Unfortunately her voice had made Ron flinch, slicing a nasty cut onto his finger. _

"_Fuck!"_

_Ron heard an intake of breath behind him, before his finger was wrenched towards Hermione and she was sucking on it. Ron felt his whole body become uncomfortably hot and he snagged his finger back, wincing as her teeth slightly scraped against the cut._

"_What the hell are you doing?"_

_Hermione glared back angrily and snapped,_

"_You're supposed to suck on it to help it stop bleeding and seeing as it is my fault I'm helping."_

_Ron responded with a simple "oh". Hermione merely rolled her eyes, muttering something about idiots before returning to her task of sucking on his bleeding finger. The metallic taste made Hermione mentally gagged but she continued sucking, every now and then rolling her tongue over the wound in attempts to soothe it. She tried to ignore the heated stare that was currently devouring every inch of her body, but Hermione could feel a blush crawl onto her cheeks. Hermione didn't even need to look up to know that Ron was smirking and she rolled her tongue over the cut, applying more pressure than needed. Feeling him cringe, Hermione immediately felt bad. For heaven sake she was acting like a ten year old. Hermione mumbled an apology against his finger and simply got a grunt in return. _

_Ron tried to ignore the feelings she was igniting in him, he really was. But it was already a lost cause and he could feel himself getting worked up. Ron was thankful that the only pair jeans he had available today were more baggy than usual. He tried not to groan as he felt Hermione sensually run her tongue over his finger; he tried not to notice how painstakingly soft her lips were, how wonderfully warm the inside of her mouth was. Dammit, this woman was going to be the death of him, Ron was certain. _

_To his immense relief, Hermione had stopped sucking on his finger and was now up and moving around the kitchen mumbling to no one in particular about band aids. Ron couldn't help but admire the sight that greeted him of Hermione reaching up into the cupboard. Her white shorts were riding up further and he was rewarded with her soft yellow pastel tee shirt lifting up to expose a teasing strip of smooth skin. Ron felt desire swell up in his body and he wanted nothing more than to mold Hermione's body into his and fully ravish her. The small show abruptly ended as Hermione finally reached her goal and quickly made her way towards Ron, completely oblivious to his hungry gaze. _

_She wrapped a **Courage the Cowardly Dog** band aid around Ron's cut, haughtily lifting her chin in the air at his snort of amusement. Leaning back, Hermione examined her work with pride. Before she could get up and move away Ron had leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips. Hermione completely froze and glanced uncertainly at him. _

_Though Ron was secretly trembling inside he gave her what he hoped was a laid back grin and carelessly winked at her._

"_Thanks, you're a sweet heart."_

_Hermione seemed some what appeased that it was only a friendly kiss and bopped him lightly on the head. Giving him a cute grin Hermione moved up to help him finish chopping the carrots._

"_And don't you forget it Ronald Weasley."_

_Dinner had been full of jokes and laughter, earlier tensions forgotten. After that Ron had told Hermione to go sleep and he would do the tedious task of washing the dishes. She flashed him a grateful smile and gave him a haste kiss taking Ron by total surprise. Before he could pull her closer and deepen the kiss Hermione had swiftly made her way into her room and shut the door firmly behind her. Finishing the dishes with speed he never thought he possessed, Ron quietly opened the door to find Hermione deeply asleep. Smiling softly, Ron made his way to her bed and sat on it gazing intently at her. _

You're so beautiful.

_With the utmost caution, Ron leaned forward until his mouth was a breath away from hers. _

I'm sorry I can't be stronger.

_He gently pressed his lips against hers and almost moaned._

I'm sorry I can't be stronger for the both of us.

_Ron caressed the side of her face with his palm, deepening the kiss._

I'm sorry I can't push aside my feelings for you.

_Finally leaning away, Ron could feel his heart breaking. _

Even after all these years I just...

_She was so perfect. _

I just can't stop these feelings.

_There was a note clutched in Hermione's hand and Ron's curiosity got the best of him. Gently prying the piece of paper out of her grip, he opened the note to familiar writing._

_I.O.U_

_Something tugged at his heartstrings painfully and Ron immediately stood up gazing longingly at the lump on the bed before leaving. _

I'm sorry.

* * *

Ron growled, frustrated with himself. He could still feel her lips, how soft and plump they were. Ron gazed unseeingly outside the window. It was nights like these that Ron wished he wasn't Hermione's best friend so he could just stop acting like he didn't need her, didn't desire her, _didn't love her_.

_No._

Ron shook his head jerkily, as if he could shake away the treacherous thoughts forming in his mind. No matter what, Ron was resolute not to let his emotions ruin something he deeply treasured. Truth was, Ron had fallen for her when they were both only thirteen and entering the awkward faze of adolescence. But he had learned from his friends mistakes, no matter how strong their relationship was, best friends didn't last as lovers. He had watched hopeful teens get together only in the end to witness their love slowly wither away, as did their friendship. And Ron was damned before he let the same thing happen to Hermione and him. No, life would just be easier if he kept being her best friend and _only_ that.

Still, she had tasted unbelievably sweet.

Ron mourned, why did she have to taste so amazing? He could still taste the freshness of the kiss with a slight zest to it. Ron was aroused beyond belief.

_I believe a cold shower will be needed._

* * *

Hermione sleepily opened her eyes only to be greeted with a cheerily beaming sun. Groaning she rolled over, her mind dazedly trying to remember what had happened the other night. Suddenly Hermione shot up with eyes opened in disbelief. Sunlight blinded her momentarily and Hermione winced, regretting her hastiness. Once her bleary eyes adjusted to the overly bright room Hermione allowed herself to mope properly.

_You kissed him! I can't believe you **kissed** him!_

Hermione could feel her insides shrivel from embarrassment and the sheer absurdity of it all.

_Well he kissed you first._

She frowned. It was true. Still that didn't make it okay to kiss him back.

_Come on, you have to admit he's rather easy on the eyes if you get my drift._

Whoa, where had _that_ come from? Hermione could feel herself turning pink.

_Besides you saw how relaxed he was about the whole thing. The kiss meant nothing._

For some reason Hermione could feel something deflate inside of her and replaced unwelcomingly with what felt dangerously like disappointment.

_Why are you upset? It's not like you two are lovers._

Blowing an annoying strand of hair out of her face, Hermione shoved the pesky voice away and marched into the kitchen determined to forget about yesterday's incident. She grabbed a big bowl and filled it with corn flakes. Adding slices of bananas and an unhealthily large amount of sugar, Hermione filled the bowl to the brim with milk. Perfect. Grinning with pleasure, she grabbed her biggest spoon and munched more than gladly on the cereal.

Hermione was never one to sit when eating, no she much preferred to stand or walk around the house. Absent mindedly Hermione walked over to the living room, freezing in the hallway staring at mere shadows that were no longer there. In her mind, Hermione imagined what she and Ron must have looked like dancing together. Something profound inside her heart ached and Hermione scowled, stuffing her mouth to get rid of the thoughts forming and concentrate solely on chewing. The next thought took Hermione by entire surprise.

_You were content in his arms._

She was; Hermione knew that.

_He doesn't fancy you in that way._

She knew that too.

Hermione groaned; would it kill her to just enjoy herself without over analyzing everything? Her mood dampened Hermione trudged slowly to the kitchen and dumped the empty bowl and spoon into the sink to be washed later. She smiled faintly, remembering Ron's proposal of washing the dishes so she could rest.

_I wonder when he left._

Hermione vaguely felt like she was forgetting something. Shrugging it off, she quickly changed into a crisp white business suit. Still feeling a small cough lodged in her throat Hermione growled. It didn't matter; she had already missed a day of work and at Kerry Spink that was almost unheard of. Grabbing a leather work case and her purse Hermione exited the house unaware of the message machine's light blinking incessantly.

_

* * *

Where the hell is she?_

Ron glowered at the telephone, blaming the object for her absence. A quick glance at the clock showed Ron it was still only seven-thirteen in the morning. Perhaps she was still asleep? That mollified Ron's anxiety for a moment until realization hit him in the gut.

_Is she a complete idiot? She's not fully recovered from her cold yet! Stupid girl._

Frustrated he picked up the phone and dialed her work number. Sure enough it was her striking voice that greeted him formally on the other line.

"Kerry Spink, this Hermione Granger speaking. How may I be of assistance?"

Ron felt completely irked at how polite she sounded. Snarling into the phone he could feel all his worry and anger spill out,

"You can assist me by getting your fucking ass down here."

There was a sharp intake of breath and then silence. Finally Hermione replied with stiff civility, underlying sarcasm dripping from every word.

"I'm afraid that's out of my place. Is there anything else I can _assist_ you with? If so, please go ahead and ask. Or demand. Both work just _dandy_ with me."

Ron let out a growl of frustration. Stubborn bitch.

"Hermione don't argue with me right now. Do you know how worried I am? You're sick and you're at _work_! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ronald Weasley I'm touched that you're so worried but you do not own me. If I miss another day of work it could jeopardize everything I've been working for these past four years and you _know_ that."

Though her tone had softened considerably, there was still a nasty bite to it.

Ron ran a hand through his hair, groaning in exasperation at how damn obstinate she could be.

_That is what attracted you to her in the first place._

Scowling he gazed around his room only to land on a certain piece of paper. A smirk formed on Ron's face and he nearly purred into the receiver,

"Do you remember the I.O.U note you gave me last night?"

"Well…yes. Wait, I never gave it to you! You stole it!"

Ron chuckled at how horrified she sounded.

"Doesn't matter sunshine, you still owe me."

There was an uneasy silence on the other end until Hermione hesitantly asked,

"What do you want from me?"

Ron felt victory sear through his body and when he answered he growled huskily,

"Come have lunch with me and take a break from work today."

A moan greeted his ears and it took all that Ron had not to gleefully cackle.

_Don't mess with a man in love Hermione._

"Fine."

She was obviously upset but Ron merely grinned at the pout in her voice.

"Meet me at Chez Café at twelve."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And Hermione?"

"Yes Jerk?"

Ron chuckled.

"Dress nice."

"Go to hell."

Hermione immediately hung up and Ron smirked. What a feisty woman. He suddenly bit away his smile, his once dancing cobalt eyes turning to steel. It had to be done. Picking up the phone Ron slowly dialed a number, willing the owner to be unavailable. To his immense displeasure a low voice answered. Forcing his voice to pleasant Ron cheerily greeted the speaker.

"Hey Harry! Its Ron…listen mate are you busy at twelve? Great how would you feel about going on a blind date?"

* * *

Wahh I'm completely satisfied at how this chapter turned out. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking because I worked on an empty stomach just to complete this. I'll try my best to update chapter three but be patient, it takes time for me to figure out how to word out my story perfectly. Thanks for the moral support to those who bothered reading and don't forget to press that little button that creates miracles ;) (If you have no clue what I'm talking about I'll be blunt. REVIEW!) 


End file.
